A Jasper's Duty
by PariahDark
Summary: For Jasper Duty meant everting. But after meeting Pink for the first time she learns that duty isn't everything. And now that thousands of years have passed she get's a second chance to protect and serve her Diamond. But Pink has a secret that might destroy Jasper's happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

Since the moment she emerged Jasper knew only battle. Her first action after opening her eyes was to attack the rebellious gems that were attacking her kindergarten. In those moments as the chaos of the battlefield consumed her she had her first ever thought.

_Is this what happiness feels like?_

It wasn't until shortly after the battle when she was personally summoned to meet her diamond that she truly came to know what happiness was.

Her Pearl was there to greet her as the light of the warp-pad died down.

"Please follow me, Pink Diamond is expecting you." Was all she said as she turned around and started down the massive hallway of the moon base.

Pink Diamond, that name was synonymous with Jasper's origin. Without her Diamond there would be no kindergarten, no kindergarten and no Jasper. She like all other gems made on the earth were made specifically to serve her.

In her short existence Jasper had never had a reason to think about anything else.

_I serve my Diamond and the Diamond Authority._

But when the doors opened and she saw Pink Diamond for the first time she had another thought.

_She's beautiful._

Although Jasper had never seen her, she knew of her. She was one of the four most powerful beings in the universe and the person to whom she owed her existence. But seeing her in person was something else. She was smaller then she expected, only a few feet taller then her with large excited eyes and a large fluffy patch of pink hair. She sat in a large crystal chair turning away from a screen as the door opened. Pink's eyes lit up when she saw Jasper standing there. Squealing with delight she rushed forward just as Jasper saluted. "My Diamond praise be to your eminence…" but the rest turned to a grunt as she was lifted up by Pink and spun around.

"Just look at you! You're so big and strong!"

Jasper couldn't speak, couldn't fathom what was happening. Although new to existence she had knowledge of gem society imbedded in her and one of the rules for meeting a diamond was simple. Only speak if spoken to, never raise your voice and never ever dare to touch a diamond. That right was reserved for other diamonds or their Pearls. And yet here she was being twirled around by her diamond.

"And look at that lovely orange skin! I need to tell Yellow about this." As she was put down, she simply stood there her mind abuzz thinking about what just happened and how she was slightly disappointed that it ended. Pink pressed a couple buttons on the monitor and moments later Yellow Diamond appeared on screen looking slightly annoyed.

"Yes, Pink what is it?"

"Yellow look at what my colony just made." She said dragging Jasper into view. Jasper of course saluted to Yellow.

"Greetings Yellow Diamond."

"A Jasper, and a powerful looking one at that."

Pink hearing anything resembling praise kept going. "That's not all. Pearl show her the footage of her emerging." Pearl nodded and realized the video of her emerging as well as her quick and brutal destruction of the rebels.

As the video ended Yellow Diamond studied the large emerged hole taking notice of it's size and glass to the back. "Well Pink I am impressed. I've never seen a gem with such a clean entry hole. I look forward to seeing how the rest of your colony progresses. Keep up the good work and you'll get your second colony in no time." With those words the call ended and Pink happily shook Jasper.

"Did you hear that Jasper? She was impressed with you, and with me. It's been so long since she's said anything nice to me. But with you around I'm sure that will change. I'm just so happy!"

In that moment as Jasper looked into Pink's eyes, she felt something new. Something that wasn't excitement from battle.

After a moment Pink realized that Jasper hadn't spoken for a while. "Oh, sorry I got ahead of myself. Please speak your mind Jasper."

"My Diamond please don't apologize. If anything, I should be apologizing."

"And why should you be apologizing?"

"Because I…" but as she thought of it, she realized she hadn't done anything wrong. Which only made her feel worse. "Because I made you feel as if you needed to apologize."

Pink raised her hand and Jasper expected to be poofed as part of her reprimand. But instead her touch was gentle as she was pulled into a hug.

"Jasper as your diamond I'm telling you that you've done nothing wrong. Right now you're my guest." Pink's pearl tried to say that Pink was acting out when Pink told her to leave them.

"But I"

"No Buts Jasper, your diamond is telling you it's fine so it's fine. Now enough serious talk let's have some fun."

Those words sparked countless happy moments between the two. Now instead of serving her diamond because it was her duty, she now did it because every time she completed a mission she got to spend time with her. Just the two of them, alone for hours talking and exploring her colony. Each time Pink would light up at seeing some new creature or finding someplace beautiful with Jasper by her side. Her pearl would always be told to leave when she arrived or that she would call if she was needed. Something Jasper always loved hearing. After all her private time with Pink was her reward for doing her best.

Even her name became something special, in public it was Pink Diamond or my Diamond, but in private when it was only her it was simply Pink. She'd insisted after Jasper kept switching between Pink Diamond and my diamond. Jasper truly never felt happier then when she was with Pink. Jasper quickly came to know what having a friend felt like. And every time It made her gem feel warm.

But as the war started up and Rose quartz start gaining more and more support Jasper started seeing Pink less and less. She of course blamed herself, after all she was her diamonds perfect quartz. She should have shattered Rose the first time they fought and presented her shards to her diamond.

But each time Rose would get the upper hand stating how Homeworld didn't care about this world or Pink Diamond. Which would anger her more, thus making her sloppy,

Even when she did manage to meet with Pink their time was usually when Pink was talking with Yellow or Blue Diamond and as such all she could do was watch and wait trying to think of anything she could do. Afterwards Pink would become angry or depressed and apologize to Jasper before dismissing her.

This went on for nearly a century. Doing her best to fight her diamonds enemies while her diamond became more and more melancholy and distant.

This only made her hatred of Rose grow more. But everything came to an end one day. She was interrogating a rebellious Sodalite when she got the message that Rose Quartz was fighting Pink Diamond. Her body moved faster then she ever thought possible as she pushed the gem aside and hoped in the nearest vehicle speeding toward the coordinates arriving just in time to see to her horror Pink being shattered and Rose running off.

She didn't remember what happened after that as it became a meaningless blur of violence and rage before she was being pulled from the battlefield. For the longest time she shut down everything about her. Her emotions, her mind. They became meaningless, instead she simply did her duty to her new diamond Yellow. For thousands of years she acted the part of elite soldier and fought whoever or whatever she was told to do. She earned countless praise form other gems and from the diamonds but to her they were just empty words. That is until she got wind of a mission to Earth. A simple investigation mission led by a Peridot and a team of Rubies to check up on the cluster. A routine and harmless mission but to Jasper it was everything. She didn't ask but instead told them she was coming. The Peridot had said not to bother but had quickly backed down when Jasper had nearly shattered her before ordering the Rubies to start the ship.

Once they arrived on Earth Peridot and her Rubies headed for the cluster's control room while Jasper took a small shuttle and made her way across the planet to her destination.

"Never thought I'd come back here. Never wanted to after the diamonds told us all gem life had been eradicated. But I got to say goodbye."

Coming over a hill she saw her target. Pink's old slightly destroyed palanquin. Step by step she felt her gem fill with pain and sorrow. This was the spot where she lost the one person she would have done anything for. She'd only just reached the palanquin when she saw something that turned her pain into rage.

Rose quartz stood just in the opening her hand running along the curtain. "Never thought I'd see this thing again. " She said to herself not noticing the slightly shaking gem behind her as she made her way inside.

"And you never will again." She said through gritted teeth as her weaponized helmet formed. With all her might she rushed inside stopping only to look where Rose was.

Rose stood near the base of the far wall hands outstretched. Even though Jasper was feeling the most rage she'd ever felt she held back wanting if only slightly to know what Rose was doing.

_Does she think so highly of herself that she thinks she can use this!? Only a diamond can operate a palanquin. How dare she even be here!_

But as she watched Rose's gem began glowing a bright pink the wall began opening showing a bright blue power core which she quickly ripped free.

"This should come in handy sooner or later." As she placed the power core inside her gem Jasper shook her confusion away and charged screaming in anger.

"For my diamond!"

Rose turned just in time summoning her shield and stopping Jasper's attack.

Her eyes widened in complete and utter shock at seeing Jasper there. "Jasper why are you here?"

"For vengeance!"

Fueled by anger she let loose a series of powerful headbutts against her shield. Like in the past she blocked each plow while deflecting it aside. But unlike their past duels Jasper noticed that Rose was slower, weaker. But she didn't care, smashing into her shield at full speed knocked her on her back and she prepared to let loose when Rose tried to bubble her.

Jasper jumped pack and pulled a destabilizer out of her gem aiming for Roses. Rose was to caught of guard to stop or dodge and instead tried to catch it. Which she did right as it made contact with her body. Yellow streaks started forming on her body making Jasper smile wickedly. Rose saw this and tried to use her healing powers to stop it. Her arm began glowing pink around the destabilizer before her entire body started to glow. Seeing this Jasper turned up the power hoping to end it quickly.

What actually happened was a large explosion of pink smoke and yellow energy.

Jasper was knocked into the back of the chair. After a few hazy moments she got back to her feet waving the smoke away expecting to find the gem of Rose Quartz.

But instead she found something she never thought she see again. Pink fluffy hair slowly emerged from the smoke followed by a fancy pink and white outfit.

Jasper's eyes winded with shock before quickly filling with tears as she saw the face of her diamond for the first time in eons.

Slowey, she reached out to touch the fluff of her hair like she used to be allowed to do.

"It's you, but how? Why?"

_Or is this another trick?_

She knew gems that had strong shapeshifting abilities so she hesitantly reached down and carefully opened one of he eyes showing not the black orbs she'd just been looking into, but two large pink orbs with the symbol of the authority in the middle. This like the palanquin was something that only diamonds had.

"Pink it really is you." Jasper wanted nothing more then to sit there and cry tears of joy knowing her diamond was alive in front of her. But what stopped her was realization that Pink was alive so were other gems.

"Don't worry Pink I'll take you far away from this place. I'll keep you safe and we'll return and reclaim our world."

As delicate and gentle as she could she lifted her diamond a massive smile on her face as she rushed to her ship Place Pink in the adjacent seat before blasting off to the only safe place she could think off.

"First to the moon base, then I'll contact the diamonds. They'll know what to do next."


	2. Chapter 2

During the flight to the moon base Jasper kept staring at Pink. The more focused and militaristic part of her mind was telling her to stick to the current objective and go from there. However, it was rapidly being overwhelmed by the more emotional part she'd done her best to bury for the last few thousand years. After all how could she not, the one person she'd been closest to and the person she thought she watched shattered was alive and right next to her.

_How many times have I wished to that I her shattering didn't happen? Hundreds? Thousands? Hard to keep track when every day you do your best to try and forget._

Ever since the incident she kept replaying it over and over in her mind. The attack, the pink glow and then the explosion. She'd only been knocked back but somehow Pink was completely out of it which worried Jasper to no end.

_She should be dead! No Jasper stop that she's not dead she's right next to you. But why isn't she awake? She's a diamond for Homeworlds sake! I've seen her pick up and throw boulders, but a simple destabilizer sends her out of it?_

_She should have been poofed and then reformed. Wait, can Diamonds poof? If they can I've never heard of it._

Once they arrived Jasper gently picked up Pink again and opened the door to the now cold and dark moon base. A simple thought and her gem began to glow into a makeshift light.

"Nobody's been here for centuries. Probably didn't see a reason to."

As she ascended the stairs, she heard Pink very faintly murmur to herself.

"Garnet relax I'm…" she managed before blacking out again. Jasper hearing this stopped in her tracks to stare down at Pink before tensing up at hearing her voice for the first time in eons.

_Keep talking, anything will do but please just keep talking._

Finally, after climbing more stairs and passing the observation pod Jasper stopped to stare at the orb the two of them had used countless times to see the earth before venturing down to explore on foot. Her grp tightened around Pink's waist as the memories started coming back. "No, there will be time for that later. Message first." With that she pushed past and up the stairs before arriving at the command chair. Jasper placed Pink on it taking a moment to recall her first time meeting her there before turning to the consol.

"Now where the heck was the communicator on this old thing?"

Sweeping her hand across the console a light lit up and after a moment Jasper heard the voice of the Peridot she'd come here with.

"Peridot to Homeworld I repeat Peridot to Homeworld. Mission failed, encountered rebel gems, Rubies lost… Hey don't you come any closer you clods!" the transmission cut out as two laser blasts echoed across before Peridot's voice came back on. "Recommend immediate extraction of the cluster."

In the past if Jasper had heard such a message, she would have sent it to Homeworld and been first to sign up for the counter attack. But that was the Jasper who fought only because it filled the void. Her finger hovered over the button about to cut the message when the all to familiar sound of a gem being poofed echoed dove the receiver before more voices came.

"Amethyst we should have captured her and questioned why she was hear after all this time."

"Sorry Pearl but she was calling for help and I saw an opening."

"Well at least we stopped her message. Let's go meet up with Garnet, she'll know what to do with these home world gems. Although it does worry me that they came only after Rose disappeared."

Jasper recognized the voice of that Pearl. The pearl that abandoned her Diamond to join the enemy's side. Jasper slammed down on the control panel ending the call and forcing the homeworld receiver to jump out into her hand.

"Let's focus on what's important." For the first time in eons Jasper felt nervous. Nervous to what this call could mean for not just her future but for Pink's. Turning to face her diamond she desperately asked a question.

"Your orders my diamond?" it was less of an actual question and more of a need to hear her voice. To justify that this wasn't a dream and that the call she was about to make was necessary and not just craziness. After all she was about to contact a person that with a single push of a button could label her a traitor and someone to be shattered on sight.

But Pinks' only response was to shift slightly in her seat.

"So be it then." Pressing down on the device it floated into the air unfolding into a large viewing screen where Yellow diamond's pearl was waiting.

"You've reached Yellow Diamond's channel. Please identify yourself and the purpose of your call."

"This is Jasper reporting on the mission for the cluster." In the back of the screen a large yellow hand came down to move the screen. Yellow appeared looking slightly annoyed as she looked down at Jasper while mostly paying attention to the various other screens in front of her.

"And how is the cluster progressing?"

"My diamond I must report that I have abandoned my mission to the cluster for something far more important."

This single line caught Yellow's attention. Jasper had always been the most methodical of her gems. Never failing or stepping out of line. Annoyed at her disobedience but intrigued she turned her attention from her other scenes.

"And just what could be so important for you to call just to tell me of your failure?"

"It's better if you see for yourself."

Grabbing the screen, she turned it to Pink. The moment Yellow saw Pink sitting in the chair her eyes widened and she was rendered speechless. Then anger overtook her, and her powers began activating sending waves of electricity shooting in all directions.

"You dare try to fool me!? I'll have you shattered for your insolence!"

Jasper fearful started to salute fearing that Yellow was about to somehow destroy her from across the galaxy when Pink shifted again this time moving her arm to try and shield her face before speaking.

"The sun's to bright Greg." She mumbled before blacking out again. Both Jasper and Yellow stood there staring at the now quiet Pink neither knowing what who a "Greg" was but each relieved to hear her speak. Yellow's powers deactivated in seconds and she felt her eyes began to tear up.

Her pearl not knowing what to do spoke up. "Uhhmmm my Diamond should order her back to Homeworld to verify Pink Diamond's existence in person?

Yellow's head shot down to her Pearl. "Cut all transmissions to and form my panel except this one!"

"Yes my diamond!"

After a moment when all the transmissions were cut and Jasper had Yellow's full undivided attention she spoke up.

"Tell me everything now!"

And so, she did. Everything from the moment she landed to when she saw Rose enter the palanquin to watching her access the power core.

"I still don't know how to process it. Only a diamond could open that panel. Is it possible that Pink was somehow Rose?" Although she'd asked, she knew she didn't want an answer. For she knew the answer to that would no doubt lead to a series of questions and answers that nod were properly prepared for. "A question I'll have answered later. Now what about the destabilizer?"

Jasper pulled it out and presented it to Yellow. A quick glaze told yellow that it was one of the older but more powerful models. A slight touch should have destroyed her form.

"And you say this didn't work on her?"

"It looked like it started to when she used her powers and her arm began turning pink. I turned up the power and the following energy caused an explosion. When the dust settled Pink Diamond lay in front of me. At first I was unsure myself so I checked her eyes and saw the authority symbol. After that I immediately brought her here."

Yellow's eyes narrowed before focusing on Pink. She knew there was more to this story and she would get to the bottom of it. But despite the situation she couldn't resist ever so slightly smiling. Sure, she was sure that when she found the truth she'd be more angry then she'd ever been in her eons of existence. But at least right now she knew Pink was alive. That small truth would temper her rage, at least for now. When she had at least some answers she'd tell Blue.

"Jasper as of this moment you are to devote your full attention to Pink's wellbeing. You have my permission to ignore all missions or orders form anyone, do anything you deem necessary to protect her. Consider all gems that serve me or served Pink directly under your command. "

"Of course, my diamond."

"Good, now I have matters that I must attend to, so you are to bring Pink to her zoo. Only Blue and I go there and it should still be run by Pink's former Amethysts. I'll meet you when I am available. And Jasper I know I shouldn't have to say this but I will regardless. No one can know about this yet; I don't care if you have to shatter an elite gem if they get even the least bit curious just do all in your power to hide and protect her."

"Rest assured I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe."

The transmission ended and Jasper felt a surge of pride fill her. She'd always liked having power if only to have it.

"But now I have a reason to use it."

Kneeling before her diamond she made a promise. "I swear that this time I'll protect you. And this time… this time I'll be more than just your friend."

As she picked up her Diamond and made her way to the ship she heard Pink speak. And this time it was about her.

"Jasper let's stay together forever."


	3. Chapter 3

Pink's Zoo was someplace that Jasper had never actually been. Only her Pearl had been there when it was being constructed and the specimens rounded up from across the planet.

She'd heard that after the war most of the quartz soldiers that hadn't been absorbed into Yellow's army like her had been sent there with an agate to oversee them.

During the trip Pink had started to regain consciousness speaking more and moving about, if only slightly. Truthfully this made Jasper both happy and nervous. She wanted Pink to be someplace of her own before she fully awake. She didn't want to think of what condition she could be in after the incident. Even if Pink was the kindest of all the Diamonds, she was still a Diamond and if she did freak out she didn't want her destroying the ship and leaving them in the vacuum of space with no way to contact anyone.

The ship came out of light speed to the massive pink structure orbiting the nearby planet. As soon as they got close the communication device came alive showing an Amethyst.

"Attention vessel, identify yourself at once. You are in proximity of Pink Diamond's zoo and we will open fire. Nothing personal but Holly blue's orders."

"This is Jasper on a special mission from Yellow Diamond. From now on every gem on this station will be answering to me. Have all guards removed from the landing platform as well as have whatever Agate was in charge to meet me. I'll not bother to tell you twice."

On screen the Amethyst looked like she was about to ask a question when she was pushed out of the way by a blue hand before another gem took her place. From her appearance Jasper guessed it was the agate.

"Of course, Jasper Yellow Diamond's Pearl sent word that your orders are to be obeyed. So sorry if the Amethysts irritated you. Normally their duties are-"Jasper cut the transmission mid-way already tired of her. If there was one thing she hated it was gems that suck up to their superiors.

Shifting her ship into landing mode she looked over at Pink.

"Let's get you someplace better than my ship." As she picked her up Pink, something she never got tired of Pink latched on making Jasper stop in surprise. Her grip was strong and for a moment she believed she was going to wake up. However, to her disappointment she just laid in her arms.

"Okay then, just please don't move till we're inside."

With the door down she peaked her head outside making sure the way was clear before walking the path through the grand doors where the Holly Blue was waiting. As the doors opened, she bowed in excitement.

"Greetings Jasper so good to receive orders from the Diamonds' after so long. Usually it's only Blue coming to visit." But as she stood up and opened her eyes they nearly exploded from sheer surprise. Not only was Pink alive but she was in the arms of Jasper. The sight alone nearly made her scream.

Jasper seeing this was about to grab and threaten her but as her hands were currently occupied, she glared and spoke with a very firm tone. "Not one word!"

Although Holly knew that Jasper was more than capable of making good on whatever threat she made she was to memorized by the Diamond in her arms. When she'd gotten the message earlier that Jasper would be taking over command she'd been angered. She'd spent thousands of years taking care of this place and doing her best to make use of the Amethysts that did little more than play caretaker for Pink's humans. But now she was seeing a diamond she'd like all of Homeworld had thought had perished eons ago.

"Of course, Jasper and might I say how wonderful it is to see Pink alive once again."

"Just show me to her room."

"Yes, please follow me." As she followed Holly down the halls, she was forced to listen to her praise herself for taking care of the humans and how everyone here was so please to have the attention of the diamond's after so long. "Yes it hasn't been easy but we've made sure to follow Pink's instructions on human care. Of course they don't live that long but at least it gives the Amethysts something to do. But with Pink alive and returned here I can only imagine the expansion that will occur, oh I can just see it now. These long dormant halls filled with species from her conquered colonies displayed as mementos of her victory."

Once in front of the door she turned to the eager Agate. "Look until you hear otherwise, I don't want a single gem getting even remotely close to this room. No one can know that Pink is alive." She felt a turning in her gem as she said that. "At least not until the other diamond's say so."

"Of course, Jasper If you should need me all you need to do is call."

Once inside the massive room Jasper couldn't help but be amazed. Not by the sheer number of Pink things, no that was a standard for diamond's. What truly surprised her were the vast number of Pink quartz gems bubbled and floating near the ceiling.

"Always wondered what happened to your cut after the war." She'd heard all kinds of things but strangely enough not single gem she bothered asking could give any kind of solid detail.

_Only that they heard if from someone else or that it was obvious that they were shattered. Never cared enough to actually find out. Rose quartz was a traitor and her entire cut were disposed of. That's how it works._

Sitting Pink on a large cushion Jasper had two thoughts. The first was a simple one.

_She looks so peaceful and cut laying there. Maybe I could join her…_

The second and more serious thought that she had as she sat on the edge working up her courage to actually lay beside her was.

_Why was she Rose Quartz? She has to be because Rose operated the palanquin. Did she somehow manage to come back from shattering and reset her form from the last thing she saw? That does make sense. When a gem is reset they're usually among their own cut and start acting like those around them again. Maybe Pink in her reformed state actually believed she was Rose and went form there. Yeah! That has to be it. After all Pink loved games and to her shattering was nothing more then a game and she came out the winner._

She was halfway down when she felt the massive cushion shift and Pink's voice come out somewhat confused.

"Uhhhggg what happened? Last thing I remember was…" then her vison landed on the large yellowish mane that was Jasper's hair.

Her memories were still a bit hazy but she remembered Jasper. The expression of anger on her face and her arm glowing pink. After that it got hazy.

"Jasper you still want to fight!" she reached out her arm preparing to summon her shield and continue the fight when she saw that her hand wasn't the normal human color she'd gotten used to but her old pink colored arm. That's when she took notice of the familiar walls and massive cushions.

"Why am I Pink Diamond again?" she asked looking down at her old outfit and seeing her Pink skin again. As dozen of thoughts ran though her mind Jasper slowly got up from the bed and turned around. She started to salute before stopping herself. For a few seconds she stood there watching as Pink confused and panicky asked various questions before finally noticing Jasper again.

"I'm Pink again." She heard the slight sadness in her voice which made her feel bad.

"Yes I.. it's great… to see you again Pink. Last time I saw you it was… you were… I saw…" she couldn't finish. Even remembering what she saw sickened her. She wanted to fully erase that horrifying scene from her memories. Her hands were balled in such grief as she remembered the look on her diamond's face as the sword ran her through. Recalled how afterwards Rose had cheered before simply walking away like it was nothing.

"For eons I though you were gone. Thought I'd failed you when you needed me most. But know you're back."

Pink felt her gem tug as she to remembered seeing Jasper that day. How hard she'd fought to try and get to her. Hearing her screams from her gem as Pearl safely carried her away. There were hundreds of things she regretted doing as Pink and Rose. But not informing Jasper of who she really was and what her true intentions for the gems of Earth were in the top five. And now seeing her former friend on the brink of an emotion breakdown she knew what she had to do. She got off the bed and quickly pulled Jasper into a hug.

It had been centuries since she'd been in her true form and even longer since she'd hugged Jasper. But even still Jasper didn't mind as Pink squeezed a bit to hard, for this to was solid proof that this was real.

Jasper took only a few seconds of hesitation before she wrapped her arms around Pink's waist and pulled her closer.

"It's okay to let it out Jasper. It looks like it's only us here." And so she did, centuries worth of grief and sadness flooded out of her. Emotions she'd long since killed off came forward as well as the memoires of when she first had them.

Their first outing, the time Pink tried to walk down to the bottom of the ocean only to be attacked by a large tentacled creature that Jasper had nearly killed before it shot some kind of black goo at her and swam away. The short but fun time Pink had asked her what she thought of her shoes. She could still remember how Pink had laughed when Jasper told her she liked the shoes but hated the white puff ball at the end. However, as the good and bad memories started to resurface so did the questions that she'd put away. The questions that she was going to get answers to.

As Pink pulled away, she looked at the quartz soldiers bubbled above her.

"It's been so long since I was here. I'm actually surprised it still exists."

"Yes, Blue Diamond took over in your absence. Yellow recommended I bring you here after I… found you."

Pink heard the unspoken question in her choice of words and knew that she'd have to give Jasper the explanation she really didn't want to give.

"So Yellow and Blue know I'm here?"

"No, only Yellow. She wanted to keep your existence quiet for now. She said she'll be by later."

"Well it's best If I'm not here when she does. Yellow always tended to let her powers do the talking and I imagine she won't be to pleased when she gets here."

She looked down at her from and began to shapeshift when she felt a pain in her diamond and hunched over clutching her stomach.

Jasper seeing her in pain rushed to her side.

"Pink what's wrong!?"

After a moment Pink got up still clutching her stomach. "It's nothing really. Just something amazing." She tried to go for the door but her legs started shaking and she nearly fell. Jasper waisted no time and picked her up placing her back on the cushions.

"No something's wrong and I'm not about to loose you again. So for now you're going to stay here and let me take care of you."

"I don't suppose you'd obey my order if I commanded you to take me to a ship then?"

"You could but you won't. Not once in all the time we spent together did you ever try to command me. I doubt you'd start now."

Pink sighed and laid back. "Fine but can I at least get the room for a while. It's been some time since I was here and I'd like to think about some things."

"Sure, I'll be outside talking with Holly Blue about how your zoo's been." She walked down the stairs and along the long pink carpet stopping to look back at Pink looking at the gems above her as the doors opened.

"But when I get back the two of us are going to talk. And I think we both know we won't like how it begins or ends."


	4. Chapter 4

For the last couple of days things at the zoo had been rather tense. Mostly due to the fact that Pink had tried to leave her room multiple times and each time Jasper had to persuade her not to.

And every time Pink would get frustrated and scream "So I'm a prisoner in my own building!?" before kicking Jasper out and sealing the door. Even when she wasn't in a mood Pink and Jaspers meetings were tense to say the least.

They'd talked a bit about the past and Jasper had told Pink about how Homeworld had changed. But neither could nor really wanted to talk about the metaphoric elephant in the room. When Jasper had tried Pink had balled her firsts while getting a remorseful look in her eye while stating. "Let's not go there, not yet anyway."

But beside the tense atmosphere both of them were starting to unwind. From her room Pink spent a lot of time watching the humans frolic and live in their enclosure.

"They always look so happy. Makes me want to go down there and join them."

Jasper wanted to point out that Pink was supposed to stay in her room and not be seen by anyone when she had a thought.

_It wouldn't be to hard to get Holly to get all the guards in one room for a time. I can always erase any camera footage later. Besides this is her place and she does seem down just being stuck here._

"I might be able to help with that."

Pink whipped around surprised and excited her eyes lighting up. "Really?!"

"Yes but only for an hour."

Seconds later she was being crushed in one of Pinks hugs. "Thank you! Let's go have some fun!"

Jasper barely managed to break free. "Hold up, I'll be right back then we can go play."

As she walked out of the room a smile formed on her face.

_Been a while since I used the word play, feels good to say it again._

She found Holly in the command room. Upon seeing her Holly perked up.

"Yes Jasper what can I do for you and Pink Diamond?"

"I need you to get all the gems in this station in one place for the next hour."

"Of course, but may I ask for what reason?"

She thought for moment about what she could say. It needed to be something that sounded legit enough so that she wouldn't try to pry.

"Pink wishes to inspect the zoo and her humans personally."

"Of course! Please forgive my thoughtlessness I should have known that a diamond such as her would want to make sure things were going smoothly. Rest assured I'll have the Amethysts prepare for a long overdue lecture on proper duties."

Once the world went out over the station Jasper made her way back to Pink nearly walking into her as the door slid open.

"Are we really doing this?"

"yes, now come on we only have an hour."

Jasper took her hand and guided her down the hallway and to the large doors to the zoo. With a snap they opened and Pink dashed in pulling Jasper along. Almost immediately Pink began going from tree to flower taking it all in.

"There's so much life here! I mean I know there was I planted most of it but I didn't think there'd still be this much."

In her excitement she peaked over a bush seeing two humans eating berries.

"Hello there!"

Jasper rushed forward just as the humans took notice of here.

"Hello Pink lady."

"Pink please don't get to excited and run off."

"Oh Jasper relax. I've been watching them for days and their harmless." To prove her point she pulled them into a hug which they returned.

"See Jasper, humans aren't our enemies. In fact they probably just want to have fun like us."

The humans stuffed their mouths with berries while smiling. "Pink lady is right. Hugs are fun." As one tried to hug Jasper she gently pushed it aside.

"Just be careful Pink."

And so with Jasper by her side Pink followed the humans back to the main group where they immediately began asking questions and inviting her to play. She'd interacted with humans before but that had been on Earth and usually it was just watching as Pink spied on them as they tried to survive.

_But with these humans it's different. Maybe it's because they've been raised by gems for so many generations that it's just part of their life to be this way. _

Either way Pink was having fun teaching the humans some simple let catchy song as Jasper stood off to the side.

At one point the they tried getting her to join them in their bathing pond to which she almost immediately started a splashing contest which Jasper tried to stop but wound up joining and much to her eventually surprise and delight found herself enjoying. Right up until the point where she saw the lighting blink indicating their time was up.

"Alright Pink we have to go now."

"Ahhh come one Jasper me and Lilly where just starting to talk about Earth."

"Lilly?"

Pink looked down to the smaller blonde human currently falling asleep in her lap. For some reason Pink had been drawn to this human after finding her. To Jasper she wasn't anything special but she did notice her stomach was much larger then the other females and there was a human male, her mate she supposed that was never to far away.

"Well her name is technically L43-2y, but I think Lilly is a much better name."

"well Lilly will still be here tomorrow now come on we need to get back to your room."

Pink rolled her eyes but stood up waving goodbye to the humans before following Jasper back through the door and along the hallway. They had just reached her room when they hear the very loud clanging quickly coming down the halls.

"Where is she!?"

Both gems turned to each other as each recognized the voice.

"Jasper please tell me I have water in my ears and that's not who I think it is coming down the hall."

"I'm afraid not Pink."

Pink rapidly pushed the button on the door wishing it would open up sooner as Yellow's energy sparked off her form as she rounded the corner with her Pearl trying to keep up.

The door opened just as Yellow saw her.

"Pink! Don't you dare try to run from me."

Jasper had barely time to salute before Yellow all but smashed through the door and storming over to a slightly frightened Pink.

"Heyyyy Yellow, It's been a long time."

"Six thousand years, it's been six thousand long years since we thought you shattered. Now you're going to tell me everything and I mean every detail."

With every word her energy rolled off her body in dangerous arch. Pink could remember all the times she'd seen Yellow aggravated and even frustrated to the point of angry. But this was by far the worst she'd ever seen her.

"Alight but Jasper could you and Pearl leave the room for this?"

"No, Pearl you leave. Jasper you stay. If you're going to be here after this, you should hear this as well."

"Of course, Yellow diamond."

For moment Pink and Jasper locked eyes and in that moment Jasper saw what she thought was pure guilt. "Well I suppose I should start at the beginning. You see one day I started asking myself if what Homeworld did and what we diamonds did to our colonies was right…"

If Jasper had to describe the next few hours of her life in two words they would be, absolute torment. As with each sentence Pink told Yellow. About how she came to hate how colonies drained their planets. To how she thought gems should be free to live how they wish. With each one said aloud Yellow grew increasing livid shouting and screaming at Pink that "You should act like a Diamond!"

Or "Stop being naive!"

When she explained how she was really Rose Quartz, Jasper felt a part of herself shatter. Not by the fact that she'd unknowingly been trying to shatter her diamond, but by the fact that the gem she thought the most of. The person she owed her existence to and believed to be her friend didn't ask her to join her.

_If she'd told me I would have joined her! Screw Homeworld! I was happy being by your side!_

"And so I used my Pearl to fake my shattering and to remain as Rose Quartz. Since then I've been on Earth."

Yellow's face was a mask of rage. She didn't scream but instead raised her hand activating her powers.

"You need to be disciplined for this Pink, just be grateful it's not White doing this."

As her powers came out Pink activated her shield stopping it. But something happened after a few moments. Her from began to shine as if transforming which made Yellow stop as Pink dropped to her knees clutching her gem.

Once Yellow saw this the rage drained from her face as she scooped up Pink.

"Pink what's wrong?"

After a couple of moments of her form glowing and shifting it finally settled down and she struggled up clutching her gem. "

This was the second time this had happened and whereas before Jasper had blamed it on the imbalance from the explosion now she wasn't so sure.

"Actually, Yellow there might me one more thing I forgot to tell you. You see for a few months now my lover, a human named Greg and I have been trying to have a baby."

"But what does that… no, that's impossible!"

"No not impossible, just vastly difficult. Honestly I didn't believe it at first but for the last couple weeks I've been able to feel it in my gem. In less than a year I'm going to have a baby."

"What!?" the news was to much for Jasper to contain and in her shout Yellow acted on impulse shooting her with her powers. The energy overwhelmed her and next thing she knew she was poofed.


	5. Chapter 5

For Jasper being poofed was a first. She'd been in thousands of battles and countless number of situations that if possible could have poofed or shattered her. But she'd always been strong enough to avoid them. But Yellow's blast was beyond the realm of what her form could handle.

She'd heard before from other gems that when you poof you go through your memories and feelings before reforming after a time with a new design.

Now trapped inside herself she was forced to relive her memories. The good and the bad, but unlike all the other times she couldn't repress or block them out and had to face them head on. The entire time she relived her pain and managed to accept that though it happened it was in the past she couldn't help but feel safe and warm.

It became impossible to tell how long she'd been lost in herself but she did know that when she got to the more recent memories it began to speed up.

Her playing with Pink like in the old days, Yellow demanding a very long overdue explanation. Jaspers feeling of betrayal and pain as Pink spoke followed by sheer panic and fear as Yellow tried to harm Pink and even more fear when Pink untouched by her power nearly collapsed in pain.

Her mind focused on those last two minutes.

_She's going to have a baby? That's impossible! Gems and organic life aren't compatible! The diamonds told all Homeworld gems that eons ago. We're meant to eradicate and replace them. But now Pink has proven them wrong._

_But what will happen now? The diamonds won't stand for anything they deem flawed. I must protect her no matter what! Everything else doesn't matter._

Her gem began glowing and she felt as her body reformed dropping her on the ground. Looking down she saw the changes that had occurred. The main thing she saw was that her outfit had changed, instead of the standard quartz outfit she now sported a black sleeveless shirt with the symbol for the Diamond authority in all pink on the front. Her lower half remained the same but now she wore a pair of orange boots.

She looked herself over on the nearby wall a couple times just to take it in.

"So this is the new me huh?"

From behind her she heard Pink say "I think your new look is wonderful."

Turning around she saw Pink sitting where her gem must have been.

"When Yellow blasted you I was worried how long you would take to reform. But don't worry I kept you close to me the entire time."

"Thank you… wait! Where's Yellow Diamond? How long have been out?!"

Before she could truly panic Pink grabbed her hand sitting her down next to her.

"After Yellow blasted you she went on a bit of a tirade screaming and yelling before finally leaving saying that she would be back with Blue. And that next time I saw her we'd have a serious talk. That was about a week ago."

Sitting there with Pink so close not knowing if the next time the Diamonds came would be the last time she truly saw Pink gave her the conviction to have the chat with Pink she wanted to have.

Pink saw the look in Jasper's eye and knew what was going to happen.

"But first I owe you an explanation don't' I?"

"Yes."

"Fine but I warn you now you won't like my answers."

"I don't care! I want to know why? Not why you went against the diamonds I can already guess that, no what I want to know is why didn't you tell me anything? I would have gladly joined you if you'd asked."

"Because Jasper I wanted all gems to choose their fate. Not just the ones under my command. But that doesn't answer your question does it?"

Jasper only shook her head making Pink sigh in guilt. " In the beginning I wanted to tell you, to ask if you'd join me. But then I saw on the surveillance pod how much fun you were having commanding the other gems. How you smiled as you went through what had to be done and what structures went up first. I thought that if I told you I'd be going against all that you'd be devastated. I knew you and I always had fun but a part of me couldn't help but wonder if…"

"I never cared about the colony!"

"What?" Pink couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Well I did but not the way you're thinking. Yes, I cared about the buildings but because they were, you're buildings, your gems working on your buildings on your planet. I wanted to make everything perfect for you. Something you could show the diamonds that would make them proud. Like you did with me. Even now I can remember how brightly you smiled when Yellow was impressed. So, I thought if I put in my best effort, you'd always be happy. But besides that, I wasn't doing it to make Pink diamond look good. I was doing it because… because you were my friend and the only time we got to spend together was when something was completed."

As she spoke Pink thought back to all the times when she'd receive word that Jasper was on her way to report. How she'd order Pearl to leave before enjoying her time with Jasper. Half the time she wouldn't even give a report and simply jump into whatever game or adventure she'd thought of. These thoughts combined with the realization of how she never truly talked with those she thought were close filled her with sadness.

_I never truly asked them did I? Pearl went along because she thought it was an order but what about the others? Garnet? Bismuth? They followed me because they wanted to right?_

"I was a pretty terrible friend, wasn't I?"

"No!... well maybe just a little. But you're a diamond, the fact that we were able to be friends at all was something only you could have pulled off. The other diamonds would have just seen me as a powerful tool to be used but from the start you saw me as more."

Pink pulled Jasper into a tight hug. "Well this time I'm going to be better to those closest to me." As a way of truly apologizing she quickly kissed Jasper on the cheek.

This single action made Jasper's body lock up In pure surprise before she picked up Pink and twirled her around the room before quickly setting her down.

"Sorry, I ummm…. Humans! I should go check on the humans."

"Great let's go."

"What? But the other gems. What about Yellow's orders?"

"Jasper I might hate Homeworld but this is my zoo with gems that came from my planet. They're family and I'm not going to hide from them. Besides can you imagine how Holly will react when I knowingly disobey Yellow's orders.?"

Despite the severity of what Pink was saying Jasper couldn't help but smile.

"Alright fine, but please don't go overboard."

Jasper was right behind her as she walked smiling out of the chambers she'd been stuck in and turned the corners to the large chambers that served as the gems quarters. As soon as the door slid up two things happened. The first was that all the noise that had been going on became silent as all the gems saw the boss they'd thought been did for eons. The second was that everyone scrambled to a saluting position.

"Welcome Pink Diamond how may we serve you!"

Pink laughed a little and walked deeper inside. "Well first you can stop saluting I've never been one for formality. And secondly I want to know how you're all doing."

Confusion washed over the gems as they each tried to think about what was happening. Each one tried to think about how to procced like how Holly had screamed at them time and time again. Finally they began to speak one by one.

"Well we're fine right?"

"Yeah it's not to bad here."

"The humans are fun to play with."

"Beats being on Homeworld, then again we've only ever been here and Earth so can't say what Homeworld is like."

"Well how about the lot of us play a game? I happen to know a great game that a lot of people can play."

She brought her hands together and created a large pink bubble before throwing it to one of them.

"Now you quickly throw it to another. I call it hot potat- I mean hot bubble."

As it bounced from gem to gem Pink started creating and towing more bubbles around. Soon the entire room was filled with cheers as each gem caught the bubbles before passing to someone else.

"Look a them Jasper they're having so much fun with something so simple."

"Well besides looking after the humans, which do the same things over and over there's not much to do around here."

Just as Pink smacked the ball to a smaller red gem the doors opened and a panicked Holly rushed into the room.

"What are you lot doing?! I'm so sorry my diamond if they disrespected you. I've tried many times to try and mold them into proper gems."

Jasper was about to pick her up when Pink stepped up. "well there is one way I can see fit to forgiving you."

"Anything my diamond please tell me what it is."

"Tell me Holly Blue Agate di you like games? Because I love them."

Holly blinked a couple times not sure what was happing but smiling broadly. "Of course I love games my diamond."

"Good then you can earn my forgiveness by helping with a new game."

She raised a finger and Holly became incased in a large pink bubble. Holly growing nervous by the second asked. "And how do we play this… I'm sorry my diamond but you never told me what this is called."

"Oh that's simple, it's called pass the agate. Jasper would you please show her how to play."

Jasper smiled as she easily picked up the bubble and held it over her head aiming for the center of the already energetic Amethysts. "With pleasure Pink."

With a mighty heave Holly was thrown screaming into the mass of gems who quickly passed her around the room. Some eagerly smacked it into walls or gave it a spin while others simply took joy in the expression on Holly's face as she did her best not to scream.

"That was mean Pink."

"Not really, on Homeworld I was known for throwing balls. Besides everyone's having fun and at the end of the day that's all that matters."


	6. Chapter 6

For Pink Life at the zoo had become much like her life on Earth. Spending most of her time with the humans telling them stories about the animals or different fairy tails she'd learned. Or sometimes she'd lounge on one of her big pillows her hand ghosting over stomach thinking about the life she was currently growing. She'd began showing about a month ago and her growth had become something of a talking point amongst the gems. But besides her, other gems were embracing the "Earth style". Being allowed to express themselves and have fun. Even Holly Blue somewhat relaxed enough to get into painting. Of course, most of her paintings were of Pink Diamond but it was a start at least.

She and Jasper were just taking one of their afternoon walks along the station when they got word that a Diamond was approaching. Pink had just put her hand on the glass observation deck when she felt the tears spewing out of her eyes. Jasper ever her protector started to panic.

"Pink are you okay?"

"Yes, but it seems Blue is here, and judging by how strong these tears are I'd say she's either very happy or very sad."

Pulling away from the vast window to space she and Jasper walked down the ever winding halls listening for the tell tale sobs that were Blue Diamond's calling card.

When she got close to her room, she saw Blue Pearl standing at attention just outside the door.

"Greetings Pink Diamond, my diamond eagerly awaits your presence."

"Well let's hope she's not to emotional."

Pearl's hand had just touched the door pad when a giant blue hand reached out and pulled Pink in.

"Pink! It really is you!"

Pink barely had the time to yelp before she was being rubbed along Blues face as she cried tears of joy.

"Yes it's me now please put me down."

And she did, after nearly twenty minutes of happily crying and swinging her own in excitement.

"Sorry but it's just been so long. When Yellow told me the news I wanted to rush right over. But she told me that I'd been vacant from my duties for so long that if I was going to see you I'd have to act like a diamond for my gems. I tried sneaking away truly I did, but Yellow had surveillance devices watching me. Telling me you weren't going anywhere for a while and I could see you when I was done."

_Not going anywhere for a while, Yeah, I doubt they'd just let me go back to Earth. At least not for a while anyway._

"Well it's nice to see you again Blue. But I take it we're about to stop with the friendly greetings and skip to the angry questions, aren't we?"

Blue wiped the tears away and smiled. "Oh, Pink you've matured since we last saw one another. In the past you would have tried to butter me up before one of our talks, yet here you are standing tall like the diamond you are. Yellow told me a bit already, about how you started a rebellion on your own colony. How you secluded yourself on that primitive world for eons. Did you really hate Homeworld that much? Did you really hate us so much you'd fake your shattering?"

With every word her aura began radiating out forcing them to feel her emotions. From sadness to anger and even guilt.

"Blue It's not that I hated you. I could never hate you. Sure Yellow made me angry and you did tend to talk down to me. But I've realized over the centuries that I was with my gems that sometimes you need to be hard on those you care about. And you were just trying to guide me to be a better diamond the only way you knew."

"You truly have grown."

"But I also realized that I could never be the diamond you wanted me to be. The kind the looks down on other gems and shuns anything even remotely abnormal. Blue you and Yellow, and even White are my family and I love you. But you need to know that I like the way I am, it makes me happy and it's time that for once in your eons of existence take the time to accept that."

To say Blue was shocked would be putting it mildly, in the past Pink was a lovable yet immature diamond. Considered by the other three to be the heart of Homeworld. She could remember all the times when Pink had done something silly before being punished and sent to the isolation tower. How every time she'd tell her to "act more like a diamond!"

_Was I wrong? Were we wrong? Time and time again we punished her after she disobeyed a rule or acted out in some way. How many years did she spent alone silently hating us?_

Pink saw the tears forming in her eyes and jumped up landing on Blue's shoulder. "Blue our past isn't perfect, but like my Greg always says. If every porkchop were perfect we wouldn't have hotdogs."

Both Blue and Jasper could only stare at her not even remotely knowing what she was talking about.

"What I mean is we can't change the past. Can't go back to how things were. However that doesn't mean we can forge a new future."

As she spoke Blue couldn't help but focus on her bulge. Something Pink knew would be another issue.

"And does our future include…?" she merely gestured to Pink's gem.

"Yes Blue that includes my child. Look I know you find it strange and unnatural, but this is something that I've decided to do."

Blue took a moment to take this all in. This new Pink was by far more mature then the old one.

_But she's still doing whatever she wants! I don't know if I should scream that she'd doing this or be thankful that at least she still wants to be with us. But what will White think when she finds out!? She hasn't been herself since our attack on Earth. Never talks to anyone or even leaves her ship._

"Pink, I'm not sure how I can feel about your choices."

Pink sighed and looked away slightly disappointed when Blue gently guided her face back with one finger.

"However, I spent eons wishing that I could have just one more moment with you. So, if this is how it must me then so be it. So long as we can be a… what did you call it again?"

"Family Blue, it's a word from earth meaning a group of people that love and support one another."

A few happy tears slipped down their faces. "Yes I like this sound of this family. Now however I must ask this obvious question. Do you have any idea how you'll have this child of yours."

"Well no actually. I know how humans and other organic life conceive children, but I wasn't even sure I could have one so I'm a bit lost." Blue set her down and began to pace back and forth her mind trying to think this through.

"This could be a problem then. And seeing as Yellow made it clear she doesn't want you to leave the zoo I doubt she'd like it if we showed up on Homeworld. So, I'll have to send some top gems here to look in on this. Perhaps borrow some of Yellow's top injector teams without her knowledge. After all injectors make gems and this place has by far the most knowledge on human reproduction."

It was then that Blue realized something. "You know Pink this is by far the first time the two of us have worked on actual diamond business together. If only we could have sat down and done this ages ago."

"I know Blue and I promise from here on out we'll be better with one another. And who knows, maybe we can convince Yellow to."

"And what about White?"

Pink opened her mouth to speak, to say something about the eldest diamond but found every fiber of her being growing cold at the thought of White. She hugged her body trying to steady herself.

Jasper normally would have rushed to her side but with Blue here she was forced to stay silent and salute her shaky hands barely staying in place.

"Pink we both know that eventually White will find out you're alive. But we'll deal with her after we fully convince Yellow."

They knew that Yellow would be a much easier task to focus on.

With the awkward and unpleasant conversation out of the way Blue proceeded to completely hog Pink all to herself. She politely excused Jasper, or at least politely as she could.

Outside the room Jasper leaned on the wall next to Blue Pearl. She stood there unwilling to move away from the door. Sure there were things she could be doing such as checking on the Amethysts or doing more research on the humans, especially the pregnant one. She knew she could, knew she should. However the stronger more stubborn part of herself didn't want to be to far away from Pink.

_Hovering she called it._

From just outside the door to gems heard the sound of Pink and Blue's laughter. As she looked over she saw Blue Pearl's ever so slight smile.

"It's good to see my diamond happy after so long."

Jasper smiled and crossed her arms listening to the sound of long over due happiness between the two.

_I'll let Blue have her time with Pink. We both waited long enough to be with her._


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure that this is a good idea Pink?"

Of all the things that Pink had come up with during their time at the zoo this was by far the most dangerous.

"Jasper they've been locked up here for thousands of years for a crime they didn't commit. One way or another this ends tonight."

With a wave of her hand all the bubbles containing he rose quartz flew above her and with a clap of her hands dozens of gems dropped to the ground.

"Now we sit back and wait for them to reform."

"But Pink what will you do with them? The aren't like the Amethysts who came after the fighting was done and had thousands of years to do nothing and relax. These are soldiers that directly fought against you during the war for Earth. What if something goes wrong and they want revenge?"

Pink eyed the various gems which were now starting to glow as they shuck off the centuries of slumber. "Well hopefully we can sit down and talk this out." But as she thought back to the war and how she'd witnessed the ferocity of Homeworld's gems fighting she sat down her hand running over her stomach and the precious cargo held within. "Besides I know I'm safe with you beside me. You are the perfect quartz after all"

Jasper beamed at her old nickname just as the first rose quarts reformed.

A flash of pinkish light and there she stood looking around before laying eyes not only her diamond but Jasper as well.

"Greetings Pink Diamond, may your eminence shine through us all!"

One by one more and more soldiers reformed giving their salute and standing at arms awaiting their commands.

Jasper steeped in front of Pink just in case before speaking.

"Alright listen up our Diamond has something to say and you will listen. But before that know that we're no longer on earth but her zoo in deep space. The war is over and that is all you need to know."

There was a moment of silence among the hardened warriors. For Jasper this was troubling.

_No murmurs, no groaning. Just serious soldiers accepting the new information and awaiting orders. Pink why didn't you just do one or two at a time?!_

"Thank you, Jasper now it's time for you all to know the truth."

But as she began to speak every soldier dropped to their knees.

"Forgive us for our failure Pink Diamond!" they said in unison blindsiding Pink and Jasper

"What?" was all Pink could say as she looked at the soldiers below her.

"We failed to stop the rebellion and our failure cost you your colony! Please shatter us for our failure!"

Pink for the first time in a long time felt the grief and guilt of her actions swell up inside of her. Her gem began to glow and ache and for a moment she thought she was going to actually poof from sheer guilt.

Jasper seeing this felt anger swell up inside her and she marched over to the first soldiers that had called for their shattering.

"All of you listen! Our diamond hates pain and to see gems suffering! And the lot of you demanding to be shattered is hurting her. Now I want everyone but the commanders out of this room in the next thirty seconds. If you're still here after that I'll show you a fate worse than shattering!"

The frightened quartz took a quick look at the slightly crying Pink before apologizing and quickly leaving the room. When it was done only three commanders were left. Each one quickly apologizing for their words and actions.

Jasper walked back over to Pink her mind still focused on protection.

"Are you alright? Should I send the rest away so you can rest?"

Pink wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up from her pillow. "No, but thanks for that Jasper. I still have so much that I have to make up for, but I need to do this myself."

She turned to the gems still standing at attention. "Alright listen up, let me tell you about what really happened…"

Twenty minutes of retelling the story and the gems before her were confused to say the least. It was one thing to wake up and find you've been out for six thousand years but another to know that the person you were built for started a war against her own gems for no good reason other than she wanted change.

"So… what do you have to say. And please don't hold back, I understand if you're angry and hate me."

But after a moment the three commanders instead of fuming or rushing Pink like Jasper thought they would they instead simply saluted.

"My Diamond forgive is if this sounds strange, but we're soldiers that were built by you to fight your wars. We might not understand why you did what you did but at the end of the day we were still serving you. So long as we have that it doesn't matter what happened in the past."

Pink couldn't believe what she was hearing and had to ask the obvious question. "Really? You're not upset or devastated and want to storm off to Homeworld and cures my name for eons?"

Another commander who had balled her fists a couple times during here story spoke up.

"We'd be lying to say that we're not upset. But like X3-65H just said. We're soldiers that were made to fight. The only thing I'm upset about is that we didn't get to properly finish the war."

The final commander who had kept a purely neutral face finally spoke up.

"what does this mean for us now? And the gems below us?"

Although Jasper hadn't asked aloud this was something she also desperately wanted to know.

"Well eventually I'd like to head back to Earth and try to put things right. But for now, I'd like you to inform the others of my story and let them come to peace with it."

They much to Pink's annoyance praised her again before leaving the room.

"That could have gone worse."

"Yes, but it could have gone a whole lot better. But it's kind of sad really."

"What's sad?"

"That I've done more for my gems in the couple months I've been stuck here then in all the time I was Pink Diamond or Rose Quartz. Makes you think I can only fix things when I have no other choice."

"Pink please don't think like that."

"But it's true isn't it? As Pink Diamond before I only cared about my colony and what wonders I found with you. As Rose Quartz I talked about freedom and choice but after the war did little more then imprison what corrupted gems I came across while lazing around."

Seeing Pink slink into a bout of self-doubt and guilt Jasper made a decision. Without warning she picked up a surprised Pink and carried her down the halls and into the human enclosure finding the group at the watering hole. A quick scan of the humans and she found the one Pink named Lilly who was enjoying sitting on the edge her feet in the water and her hand on her stomach.

"Jasper what are you doing?"

"Reminding you that the past doesn't matter." She said setting her down next to Lilly.

"Look Pink I know you hate what you did and feel guilty. And yes, in the future we can fully deal with that, but know that I hate seeing you any kind of sad and as long as I'm by your side I'm not going to let you frown. So, for the next few hours you're going to stay here and enjoy your time with the humans, especially Lilly who by the reports will be having her child soon."

Hearing this Pink lit up and pulled Lilly into a hug." Really you're going to have a child soon?"

"Yes, Pink lady. Purple ladies say soon. Excited to see child, but worried will hurt. When x5-tg-4 had child screamed for many hours."

"Really? I knew organic were in pain when they reproduced but I never truly looked into it."

Jasper waited a few minutes for Pink to get fully involved and happy again before slinking off down the various halls and to the surveillance center. A lone Amethyst stood guard obviously bored as she scanned sector to sector.

"Hey Jasper, what brings you here."

"Just a tiny bit of business. Look I want one camera trained on Pink at all times alright."

"Sure, anything else?"

"Yes, do we have any long ranged probes ready to launch?"

"A couple never really needed to use them though.

"Good."

She quickly punched in the coordinates for Earth before launching the probes.

"Alright we should have a live feed in a few hours. But why the heck do you want to have a broadcast of Earth?"

Jasper though about simply ignoring or lying to her but the Amethysts had grown on her and Pink as of late. Most were eager to play whatever game Pink told them about and a few were even up for a light bit of sparring. Something Jasper looked forward to.

"Look Pink's a bit down and this should cheer her up. Just call when we have the feed."


	8. Chapter 8

If there was one thing that Jasper hated about the situation right now it was that she was being sidelined while the multiple peridots and other injector and kindergarten specialists went over the data along with gently scanning and probing Pink while relaying information to Blue Diamond who was recording it on a screen. Of course because nothing like this had happened in all of gem history they were slow going and repeating every test to get accurate data.

This had been going on for nearly a week. When they'd first shown up and started setting up their machinery in Pink's room Jasper had tried to be part of it. But after Blue had told her that her specialty was combat and not gem creation she'd been pushed aside. Only being able to get close to Pink when she started feeling uncomfortable from the tests.

Like when one Peridot had gotten to close when a small extractor thinking they should remove the lifeform and place it inside a custom injector pod to properly take care of it. The peridot hadn't gotten within ten yards with ten yards before Jasper saw Pink clutch her swollen stomach protectively. Jasper had acted on impulse picking up and hurling her across the room before crushing the device.

Blue's angry aura had swept over them as the Peridot had dared act without orders but after she saw the look of panic on Pink's face she'd calmed down.

"No extractions, keep to scans or next time it will be me who decides to act." Although Blue wasn't known for violence her tone made it clear there would be no second warning.

Since then Jasper had been thinking of what she could do besides just sitting behind Pink and holding her hand.

_Of course, this isn't entirely bad. Sure it irritates me that I can't do anything, but holding her hand is nice. Now if only we were alone._

After receiving permission, they placed a small crystal machine over her stomach and pressed a couple buttons. The screen to her side was nothing but black as they went about pressing buttons.

"And what's happening now?"

"Forgive the lack of information Pink Diamond, but we had to modify one of your zoo's human machines for child viewing so that we could properly see inside for your offspring."

Finally after a few attempts a image sprang to life. Pink was the first to speak as for the first time she got a look at what had been growing inside her.

"It's beautiful."

As her eyes swept over the image on the screen Blue's eyes locked on to Pink as seeing her smile never failed to thrill her.

Jasper however looked a the infant with both confusion and curiosity as she'd never seen anything like it before.

_Is that how organics start? Small and weak? No wonder they get wiped out so easily. I'll have to protect this thing till it can stand on it's own._

The Peridots ran the scanner over her stomach and gem trying to get every detail while recording their findings aloud.

"Subject model 004-1 seems to be incubating at normal human time. Progression of growth would estimate time of emergence at four possibly five months."

"Did you hear that Jasper only four or five months until I can hold him."

"Him?"

"Yeah from what I've learned when a human female gives birth it's either a male or a female but seeing as Greg was the only human it's only safe to assume it will be male as gems don't carry DNA. Right Peridots?"

They looked to one another each mentally going over their data and coming to the same conclusion.

"Yes, Pink Diamond, all data would assume subject 004-1 will be a male gem hybrid."

"004-1?"

"Yes, my diamond, as gems are named after their cut and material it only makes sense to name your offspring this since you are the fourth diamond and this is your first offspring."

Pink rubbed her stomach and looked at the child on screen. "Well although that does make sense, I think I'll give him a human name. Steven sounds about right."

"Very well my diamond subject 004-1 will no only be referred to as Steven."

"Steven? My what a strange name. Do all humans have names?" Blue asked saying the name a couple times.

"Yeah nearly every human has his or her own name. Their given to them by their parents when their born." Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Blue I just thought of something."

"And what's that?"

"Well humans often refer to their family members by certain labels such as mother and father. But when Steven's born you can become his aunt."

"Aunt? What does that label mean?"

"Sister of the parents. When he's old enough to talk he'll call you aunt Blue. Or maybe you would prefer aunty Blue."

Pink started laughing as she pictured Steven running up and calling one of the four most powerful beings aunty Blue.

Blue also chuckled a bit at how strange and enjoyable this situation was becoming. "Yes, I'll be aunt Blue for little Steven."

As her mild started to imagine the future Pink's child would bright she had a thought. "What will he look like? Will he have your pink hair? What color will his diamond be? What position will it take?"

She looked down to the peridots who shared a look of panic as they rapidly went over any and all information trying to find any kind of information to give her.

Finally after double and then triple checking their information a lone Peridot spoke up. "Forgive us my Diamond but as this is early on in the development it's still to early to give any clear indications on physical details."

For a moment she stood their hoping that she wasn't about to be shattered for the lack of information but Blue simply turned to look at Steven through the monitor. "Very well I guess I'll simply have to wait and see for myself."

The group breathed a sigh of relief before returning to their data.

"Don't worry Blue I'm sure he'll most likely have my pink hair. Although all this talk about him does make me wonder on how he's going to get out. Perhaps when the time comes I'll have to shapeshift and with help we can safely remove him."

"Perhaps, but we should really get Yellow's input. After all she did create most of this technology. Besides it will be good for you and her to be together. She's been rather moody lately, always muttering about you when she think's I'm not listening."

"Really? Because last time we talked she tried to zap me before telling me how much of a fool I am."

"Pink you know that Yellows never been the most expressive. But she still does care about you." Blue then turned her head to one of the corners of the room where a crystal camera zoomed in. "In fact she's watching right now."

"What?!"

Pink tried to sit stand up but immediate had to sit back down because of Jasper and the machines.

"Yes ever since your little talk she's taken control of a few cameras and has been watching you. She's even dictated a large portion of her time to observing you and worrying about you. Even going so far as to have an entire team of gems on standby incase you need them. But don't worry Pink she's made sure to keep this all to herself. Although it would be better if you simply came here and talked Yellow." The camera blinked for a couple moments before deactivating.

Pink thought about how creepy it was knowing that Yellow had no doubt been watching for all of the personal moments since she got here made her stomach churn. Which caused the developing Steven to kick making her moan.

"Wow, I guess little Steven didn't like that. Do you want to feel Blue?"

Curiosity got the better of her and she shrank down to Pink's size putting her hand over the bulge and felling as Steven kicked for a few brief moments.

"This feels wonderful. Does he kick often?"

"Not usually but lately he's been kicking a lot. Jasper had the same look of confusion when he first stated doing it. Though he was trying to emerge and started to panic."

Blue short Jasper a look of jealously knowing she'd gotten experience this sensation first. Jasper simply looked away not wanting to anger Blue.

"Well as much as I would love to stay here I must be getting back to Homeworld. After all I was absent for thousands of years and as such have a lot of catching up to do. But next time hopefully I can bring Yellow with me."

She grew back to her normal size before leaving through the door. As soon as she left one of the Peridots ran the device just over Pink's gem and gasped making Pink worry.

"What is it?"

"My diamond I'm sure this is nothing more then a fault with the machine or simply my personal failure."

"Peridot please tell me what's wrong."

"Well from what we're seeing it seems as though Steven has no gem."

The entire room fell silent. Pink nearly crushed Jasper's hand hearing this. After all a gem was the heart of their being. their bodies being nothing more the holograms with mass.

"What?" her voice was slow and filled with emotion as she stared down the Peridot who wanted nothing more then the machine to break so she could say it was all it's fault.

"Or to be more precise it seems his organic parts are connecting to your gem."

"And what does that mean?"

"I'm afraid we don't have the information right now Pink Diamond. As such we can only speculate that as you are right now only one of you can have your diamond. And as such in the near future only one of you will be able to exist."

"Oh." Was all she could say as her mind simply refused to function. Jasper one the other hand gently leg go of her hand before pointing to the door not raising her voice above a whisper. "Leave. Now."

They all but ran from the room leaving their equipment as Pink rubbed her stomach. When she started to cry Jasper could do nothing but hold her.


	9. Chapter 9

The mood around the zoo had been down ever since Pink found out. She'd locked herself inside of her room stating that she wanted to be alone. Not even Jasper had been allowed inside, of course she'd tried but Pink had been firm. This had caused Jasper to get into a bit of bad mood herself and sadly a few gems had been poofed. Of course, the first to feel her wrath had been the peridot, she'd made sure to get to them before they'd sent any information. Pink was barely holding on as is and didn't need a very upset diamond or diamonds taking her back to Homeworld.

That had been a week ago and Jasper was tempted to simply ignore her wishes and break down the door. The only thing besides knowing that Pink would be upset was Holly who after barely managing to avoid Jasper on the warpath had taken to trying in vain to keep her calm.

"Jasper I know this isn't much but one of the amethysts on monitor duty wanted you to know that your probes had come back. Can't say I can figure out why though."

Hearing this Jasper ran as fast as her form could carry all but bursting through the door. The freighted Amethyst took one look before pointing to the glowing device.

A quick activation and thousands of images and videos sprang forth from it's stored feed.

"Come one you piece of junk show me what I need…"

For the next hours he completely dedicated herself to the task of going over the footage whishing that she'd spared one of the Peridots for this task.

When she'd programmed the probe, she'd gave it an additional task from what information Pink had told her in their various talks. And as she poured over the data, she saw what she was looking for. A massive gem temple next to a beach with a small Amethyst was pacing while the fusion she'd been told about stood firm.

Pressing a button, the video started up.

"Amethyst we've been over this before. Rose will come back in due time."

"Yeah you've been saying that for months! I get that Rose likes to go off on her on but even then, she tells us! But no! not this time, just gone and we're left in the dust. I mean we've searched the entire planet."

"Yes, but I've seen that she will return soon." The Amethyst simply kicked up some sand before walking away. Once she was out of view the fusion turned to the direction of the probe and spoke again.

"You should head to her now. She'll want to see you."

For a moment Jasper didn't know what to do.

_IS she talking to me? But how? This isn't a live feed. But Pink did say this gem, this Garnet could see the future._

After a moment of indecisiveness, she stood up and made her way to Pinks' room gently knocking on the door.

"Pink can I come in now?"

For a long silent moment there was nothing. Jasper was just about to leave when the door slid open. She immediate walked in and up to Pink who was looking down at the humans.

"Look at them Jasper, so happy and carefree. Never having to worry about anything." As she talked her hands roamed her stomach.

"Pink I…"

"I'm leaving this place Jasper."

"What?"

"Jasper if what the peridots said was true then in the very near future only Steven or myself will have my gem. And I…"

Jasper didn't want to hear and place her hand over Pink's mouth. "I'll help, but please… please don't say it."

Pink stared at her oldest friend her eyes filled with sadness and could only imagine how she was feeling. She removed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Jasper."

"Anytime Pink. But I'm coming with you. I thought I didn't save you once. Even if it was fake back then I'm not going to fail you this time."

"Jasper are you sure? Once Blue and Yellow find out they'll label you a traitor."

"Then it's a good thing we're going to a planet full of traitors and rebels."

"Right, but how are we going to get out of here? Yellow still has a lock on this place. Only she or Blue can get in or out."

Jasper thought for a moment putting her centuries of combat and mission planning to work.

"Well, and this is just a theory but if you sent a message to Blue or Yellow saying that Steven was coming early what would they do?"

"Well Blue would come of course. And she'd make sure to drag Yellow here."

"Yes, which means for a brief time they'll have to undue the lockdown. And once that happens, we could escape to Earth."

"A good plan however if we just try and leave, they'll catch is in a snap."

"Yes, that's why we'll need some help. Follow me I have an idea."

Not quite following she took Jaspers hand and followed her down to the newly formed Pink barracks where all the Rose Quartz had decided to inhabit. They were more focused then their Amethysts counter parts so they'd yet to adapt to the relaxed atmosphere of the zoo. Something Jasper was counting on.

As the door opened all the gems saluted and stood at attention.

"Alright listen up for I have what is possibly the most important and last mission from our diamond."

At once the room became silent.

"Tomorrow when the lockdown is undone, I want as many as you as possible to jump in any ship or escape pod you can and launch in all directions. As you do that, I will personally escort our diamond back to Earth."

If any of them had a question they didn't ask and simply cheered having received an order.

"Jasper that's you plan? To have them blast themselves into space to create a diversion so we can escape?"

"Yes, I know it's not the best but what else can we do?"

Pink thought for a moment but couldn't think of anything good.

_There's no way I can simply talk to them about this. Blue would go from worried and almost understanding to her old self and say that I was more important then some organic. And Yellow… best not to think about what she'd do. But I can't just leave it at this._

She turned away from Jasper and to the quartzes. "Yes, that is the mission, however after getting away from here I want as many as you as possible to rendezvous at Earth. It might not be much but it's still my home. Is that understood?"

Hearing their diamond in a commanding tone pumped the already excited gems into an uproar. They were still going as they left and made their way back down the hall.

"You really think of Earth as your home?"

"Our home Jasper. As the Earthlings say home is were the heart is. And we both may have gems instead of hearts but that's were my gem is. Back on Earth with my friends."

"Yes of course."

Pink grabbed her hand squeezing it. "That includes you to Jasper."

"Right, now let's get everything prepared for our departure."

The first thing Pink did was head down to the humans to say her goodbyes while Jasper went to the monitoring room and laid waste to the surveillance devise so Yellow could no longer use them. She even made sure to tell the Amethyst of her plan incase any of them wanted to leave. There were surprising few takes as only a small handful said they were going.

The rest simply said. "Look Earth sounds nice and all, but we've been here longer."

"Yeah besides it was Holly that made this place unbearable. But now she doesn't yell or scream."

Jasper had simply wished them well and retried to Pink and planned out their mission.

When the time finally came Pink was panicky but focused as she knew this had to happen.

A single touch of one of the Peridots pads and Blue's face appeared.

"Pink what is it?"

_Okay Pink you can do this. After all you and Pearl once stormed Blue's floating temple with only Pearl by your side. This is nothing._

Focusing on what was important she stated their mission. "Blue come quick I think Steven decided to come early!" she hunched over faking a pain in her gem.

Blue's reaction was greater than she imagined. "Pink hold on I'll grab Yellow! Just stay calm!"

The line went dead and Pink pushed down the guilt of what she'd just put in motion.

"She's going to be devastated from this."

"She'll devastate us if we don't escape. Now come on my ship is ready."

They'd just barely activated the ships engines when the lockdown message went out and the diamonds ships came into view.

At once the entire area surrounding the zoo erupted into sheer chaos and nearly four dozen ships and pods launched at once flying around in circles and straight at the diamonds blocking their path. Jasper saw an opening and took it launching her ship into hyperdrive moments after leaving the hanger.

As she set it to auto-piolet she took a moment to consider that Pink wasn't going to be around for much longer.

She also realized that she'd waited long enough to tell her something important.

"Pink can we talk."

"Of course, what do you want to talk about?"

"I kind of need to tell you something important. Something I wanted to tell you long ago but never could find the time. And now… well now I just can't wait."

But before Jasper could say those few precious words Pink pulled her in and kissed her forehead. "I know Jasper."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you're not the only gem who's developed feelings for me. And I can honestly say that I love you, it just can't be the way you want."

She was only slightly disappointed by this. "It's fine Pink, as long as I know that you do love me if only as your first and greatest friend then I'll be fine."

She laughed and kissed Jasper cheek. "Yeah you're my number one in that regard. Now let's go home."

It took only a few hours to reach their home. Pink had just excited the ship when she hunched over in actual pain. Jasper was by her side in moments.

"What's wrong?"

"I guess Steven decided to come early."

"What!?" She looked from Pink to their ship trying to find a solution.

"What should I do?"

Pink looked up and, in that moment, knew what she had to do. "Jasper as your diamond I hereby give you my final order."

"Pink…"

"Look after and protect Steven. Make sure he grows up happy and loved."

Jaspers eyes stated to fill with tears as she saluted. "Yes, my diamond. I'll protect him with my life."

Pink smiled for the last time as her form glowed bright pink before it came an overwhelming bright light forcing Jasper to look away.

When the light began die down, she saw that Pink was gone. What remained was Steven crying in the remains of Pink's clothing.

With struggling hands, she picked him up and began rocking him in her arms.

"It's aright Steven, I'll protect you from now on." She tried to get back to her ship but in became incased in an energy dome. Seconds later Blue and Yellow beamed down from their ships and stormed over to her.

"Where is she!?" Yellow screamed her powers activating and scorching the area.

Jasper only pulled Steven closer trying to shield him. Blue however looked the area seeing Pink's clothes and then the bundle of squirming flesh in her arms.

"So, it wasn't just a lie then?"

"No, she wanted Steven to emerge on his home planted."

Yellow groaned and reached out attempting to grab them. "Well let's take Steven back to Homeworld. We can figure out what to do later."

Jasper pulled back. "Forgive me Yellow Diamond but I swore to protect and raise Steven here. And that's what I intend to do."

"DO you think you could stop us. That I could not simply shatter you and take him?"

The three gems already knew the answer. Jasper however had just lost her oldest friend and wasn't about to lose Steven. "I won't break my promise to Pink. Even if it winds up getting me shattered."

Yellow smiled and pulled back. "Good, see that you don't." in a flash she was gone, and Jasper was left confused with Blue Diamond.  
"Forgive the test but Yellow knew Pink would try something like this. So, we let you two escape here, but she wanted to know just how far you would go."

"Oh." That was the only word she could say.

Blue shrunk down and quickly snatched Steven getting a good look at him. "A shame his hair isn't Pink but he's still lovely. Perhaps in time we'll meet again. And next time you can call me aunty Blue."

She quickly returned Steven to Jasper. "When the time comes and he's ready we'll return for him."

With that she left, and Jasper set out for the rebel base. As the ship flew her form glowed for just a moment and when it did, she sported a near identical design. Only this time on her chest was a pink star while on her back covered by her hair was the pink diamond symbol.

As soon as she landed the fusion along with the Pearl and Amethyst were there to greet her.

"I have something to tell you all."


End file.
